japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tsurugi Yuuichi
Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城 優一) is one of the supporting minor characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone anime series. He is the elder brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke. He first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO. Background His birthday is never mentioned at all except that he is 5 years older than his little brother. While Tsurugi Yuuichi was 12 years old, whereas his little brother Kyousuke was at the age of 7. He and his little brother Kyousuke were both playing soccer outside in their backyard, while pretending to be just like Gouenji Shuuya. After Tsurugi Kyousuke kicked the soccer ball to high, it accidentally flew up too high and it got stuck up on a tree branch. Kyousuke while being recklessly tough had tried to get the soccer ball back by climbing up the tree. But Yuuichi while also being completely worried had warned him not to climb up because it was dangerous, but Kyousuke said not to worry. As he was close to getting the ball, the branch that he held onto however broke and Kyousuke fell. Yuuichi saved him but got his legs injured in the process. He was brought to the hospital, and the doctor said that it was severe, and it would take a long time for him to completely recover. Kyousuke wept when he heard that Yuuchi couldn't even play soccer ever again. Personality He is described as being a very nice, friendly, kind and caring older brother. He had saved his little brother from getting hurt by falling off a tree; as he had climbed up there to get their soccer ball down. But while saving his little brother, who was falling he got severely injured for it as a result. Even though he loves the sport of soccer so much, he eventually accepts the fact that his condition doesn't allow him to play. When he heard Kyousuke talking to Kuroki Zenzou about his surgery. He became extremely mad at Kyousuke for 'abandoning' the soccer that they both love. He seems to be a big fan of Gouenji Shuuya, just like his younger brother. Appearance His appearance is quite similar to that of his younger little brother Tsurugi Kyousuke. Both of them have almost the same hairstyles and same hair color. He is mostly seen wearing patient clothes in the hospital. He wears a black T shirt with purple pants as his casual clothes. It is seen that when he was younger, he used to wear a white T-shirt with blue stripes and a black star. He also wore blue shorts and trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around in; in the Galaxy anime series, they are changed to crutches. He also has a small mole below his lips. When using Keshin Armed and arming himself with Ma Senshi Pendragon, Yuuichi wears a cyan, and black armor with black gloves, black boots and a black belt. He also has cyan and black wings, shaped similarly to those of his Keshin. His headpiece is almost identical to that of Ma Senshi Pendragon, with it being white with two black horns positioned on the front. Abilities Thousand Arrow Shippuu Dash Bakunetsu Screw Great Blaster Death Sword Death Drop 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He stayed in the hospital for 6 years, while waiting for his injured leg to recover. At the age of 18, he was first seen watching two siblings playing soccer. Tsurugi visits him in his room in the hospital often. They both talked to each other outside, talking about their past before his accident happened which made his younger brother felt very guilty. During episode 14, Kyousuke is shown agitated and worried while watching his older brother attempt to walk again with a nurse watching him. Then in episode 15, his little brother visits him again, and unexpectedly, Matsukaze arrives to which Matsukaze introduced himself, though Kyousuke dragged him outside. His younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay at the hospital even when the match of Raimon started in episode 16. Later on, Kyousuke was visited by his old coach and talks a bit, Yuuichi overhears the discussion and is very surprised. It is revealed that Kyousuke had made a deal with Fifth Sector that if Raimon lost the tournament then they will pay for Yuuichi's surgery. In episode 17, he is seen crying and he is so disappointed in Kyousuke that he got involved with Fifth Sector. Kyousuke deeply thinks what he will do. In the end, Kyousuke helped Raimon and Raimon won in the end. Yuuichi was happy to see Kyousuke enjoying the match. In episode 21, he is seen wishing Tsurugi Kyousuke the best of luck for their next upcoming soccer match in the Holy Road tournament. He appeared again in episode 33 where he was trying to walk with his brother and also Tenma was watching them. Although it hurts sometimes, he said that he won't give up just like Kyousuke. In episode 41, it is said that he will take the surgery, as an unknown person paid for it, which made Tsurugi happy and was about to cry but Yuuichi cheered him up. He is seen watching the final match after that. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Anime)' Yuuichi first appeared in episode 3 and joined the Tenmas, to play against Protocol Omega. Immediately, he recovered the ball and dribbled past most of the members of the adverse team. He then used his keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon, and then fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. Tenma did the same and they made a mighty shoot which scored the second and final goal for Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Protocol Omega. After that, Alpha and his team left. He later on explained that, in his timeline, his leg injuries never happened and eventually he and his little brother were given the chance of going abroad to play soccer. However, their father could only pay for one of them go. Yuuichi then tells them to let Tsurugi Kyousuke go, since he likes soccer much more than him, but his brother replies to them to send Yuuichi, by saying that he is tired from soccer. He then asks Tenma and Fei to let him join Tenmas in order to bring the soccer back to Kyousuke, in which both of them accepts. It was later revealed by Shindou Takuto that Yuuichi was one of the strongest players of Raimon during his time at the school, but that he returns many times to see how the team is going. In episode 4 he wanted to play soccer with Tsurugi one more time before he would fade from existence. His wish was granted when he played one more time with Tsurugi. Later in the episode he fused with his brother's aura and used Death Drop, which scored and gave the first point to Raimon, giving victory again to the team. Later, Yuuichi was seen disappearing because winning the match against Protocol Omega repairing the altered history and the alternative Yuuchi along with his timeline is fading out of existence. He was seen in a flashback in episode 27 when Tsurugi noticed that Okita Souji has a personality much like his brother. Tsurugi also demanded that he knew of a certain someone that was surrounded by despair but never gave up, who is Yuuichi and he had another flashback yet again of him trying hard to cure his legs. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime)' Yuuichi appeared in episode 19, seeing off Kyousuke as he was going to space with the rest of the Earth Eleven. Quotes * Relationships 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' 'Matsukaze Tenma' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Little Brother) Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Vladimir Blade. *Both Tsurugi Yuuichi and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, are big fans of Gouenji Shuuya. *Yuuichi's character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru", along with his brother Kyousuke. *He was distributed until a month after the release of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, along with Shuu. They were distributed again on the 15th anniversary of Level 5. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, he can be unlocked with this password: (ほくろがめじるし). *His English version name, Vladimir Blade, refers in both cases to a vampire. His first name, Vladimir, is a reference to Vlad III, better know as Dracula. Blade, his surname, is a reference to Blade, a character from Marvel who capture vampires. *As sprite in the video game he seems to not wear pants. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Tomoaki Maeno *'English' : ??? :all information on Tsurugi Yuuichi came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Tsurugi_Yuuichi Gallery Yuuichi Tsurugi 2.png|Yuuichi playing soccer Category:Characters Category:Males